This invention relates generally to place mats, and more particularly, is directed to file folder-type place mat, and a method of using the same.
A place mat is a table mat, which is most often rectangular, and on which a place setting is laid. Many types of place mats are known, which vary in size, configuration, materials and the like.
Although place mats are commonly used in restaurants and the home, they are not commonly used in a business office. This is because the place mats are relatively large and cumbersome, and therefore, cannot be conveniently and easily stored.